Detective Support Division
The Detective Support Division (DSD) of the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD), Detective Bureau, is responsible for investigating missing persons, hate crimes, threats made to public officials/prominent persons, and aggravated stalking. The division is also responsible for enforcing firearm laws and processing concealed firearm license applications. Sections and units in the Detective Support Division Missing Persons Unit The Missing Persons Unit (MPU) is responsible for citywide investigation of missing and found adults, investigating reports of missing adults received from outside sources, assisting the coroner in the identification of unidentified dead bodies, and answering all correspondence received pertaining to alleged missing persons. The Missing Persons Unit also maintains files on missing adult reports; missing at-risk juvenile reports; senile, aged, confused, and persons with mental illness who are habitually missing; major disaster victims; and unidentified bodies. * Detective Robert Oderno is assigned to the Missing Persons Unit on Major Crimes. * Detective Camila Paige was assigned to the Missing Persons Unit at the start of Major Crimes, Season 6, before she transferred to the Major Crimes Division. City Attorney Liaison Unit The City Attorney Liaison Unit acts as a liaison with the City Attorney’s Office and the City Attorney’s staff, reviewing and processing misdemeanor arrest reports, misdemeanor cases not assigned to a detective, non-traffic Notice to Appear and arrest reports. The unit organizes and presents faxed criminal cases, Release From Custody (RFC) arrest report and presents cases for filing to the City Attorney’s Office. District Attorney Liaison Unit The District Attorney Liaison Unit acts as a liaison to the District Attorneys’ Offices, files selected criminal cases and presents criminal cases to Deputy District Attorneys received through facsimile. Court On-Call Unit The Court On-Call Unit is responsible for monitoring all court “on-call” cases and subpoenaed court appearances for officers. Detective Information Desk The Detective Information Desk is responsible for pre-booking advice, counseling, and assistance to officers making felony arrests. Fugitive Warrant Section The Fugitive Warrant Section is responsible for investigating and serving all felony and misdemeanor municipal court warrants when LAPD is the filing agency, and providing pre-booking advice to officers concerning arrests of out-of-state fugitives and out-of-state juvenile subjects wanted for crimes. Gun Unit The Gun Unit is responsible for reviewing and processing all Concealed Firearm License applications; reviewing correspondence from outside sources requesting information concerning firearms and related laws; conducting analysis of proposed firearm legislation; developing strategies to combat gun trafficking; inspecting all licensed firearms dealers in the City to assure compliance with federal, state, and local licensing requirements; enforcing firearm laws; investigating applicants requesting permits to sell firearms and/or ammunition in the city; conducting investigations related to pawned firearms; seeking prosecution of individuals prohibited from selling or possessing firearms; and investigating and seeking prosecution of unlicensed gun dealers. Hate Crimes Unit The Hate Crimes Unit is responsible for collecting, maintaining, and disseminating statistics on all incidents motivated by hatred or prejudice; providing hate crime education, prevention, and enforcement where designated as part of the Annual Work Plan; coordinating and investigating incidents motivated by hate or prejudice as directed by the Detective Bureau Assistant Commanding Officer. Mental Evaluation Unit The Mental Evaluation Unit (MEU) is responsible for conducting preliminary investigations of persons becoming police problems who are suspected of having a mental illness, amnesia victims, senile, post-alcoholics or delirium tremor victims, and persons who require psychopathic examinations; investigating persons suspected of being wanted escapees from mental institutions; and conducting preliminary investigations of officers who are suspected of having a mental illness and making the appropriate notifications concerning all employees with a mental illness. System-wide Mental Assessment Response Team The System-wide Mental Assessment Response Team (SMART) is responsible for assisting field police officers whenever they come into contact with suspected persons with a mental illness; providing intervention, referral, or placement for a person with a mental illness allowing field officers to quickly return to other field duties; and preventing unnecessary incarceration and/or hospitalization of persons with a mental illness. Threat Management Unit The Threat Management Unit (TMU) is responsible for assuming all investigative responsibility for selected cases wherein an individual demonstrates an abnormal fixation and generates a long-term pattern of harassment, threats, stalking, or unsolicited acts of visitation or communication in an annoying or threatening manner; and investigating all written and verbal threats of harm to public officials or prominent persons. Category:LAPD Category:Detective Bureau